Fairy Tale
by jazzmonkey
Summary: She was a maid. He was a prince. It was a cliche love story, but she wouldn't want it any other way. Finding someone else would just be too easy, and neither of them were big on easy. Song Fic "Wherever I Go" by Miley Cyrus. Based on Chapter 215.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maid-sama. After chapter 215! This song is Wherever I Go by Miley Cyrus. Hope you all enjoy it!**

He looked out the window, carefully keeping his expression blank. The seat next to him was empty, but every time that a woman passed him, he said it had been taken. **Women…what goes through their heads sometimes? That one had a wedding band…**

**_Here we are now  
Everything is about to change  
We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday_**

Usui rested his head on his fisted hand, contented thinking about his girlfriend. Though it was hard to make the choice, he was going to do it. He was going to go break ties with his family once and for all. He would come back a person unbound by eloquence and expectation.

**_A chapter ending but the stories only just begun  
A page is turning for everyone_**

Misaki glanced back occasionally at the little piece of paper that stuck out to her. It was the one thing that kept her knowing that he would come back. She, of course, did have the utmost faith in him, but the timing of it all was just a bit strange to her.

Then again, IT was the perverted alien. She wasn't sure what went on in his head half the time. She sighed and moved to serve the newest customer, "Welcome back Master."

**_So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow_**

She walked out, and took a look at the sky. It was nice and clear, a beautiful pristine dark blue. Passing all the stores, she decided to double back to the school. In her haste to get to work on time after her 'kidnapping', she had forgotten the Student Council book.

Walking silently into the room, and thanking her stars for having convinced the teachers to give her a key, she sat in the seat. She leaned back, not bothering to grab the papers just yet. Smiling, she glanced over at the window. **That's Usui's spot whenever he used to come here.**

He had left the school, but she knew it was in his interest. They were still fine. Grabbing the sheets, she closed to door behind her.

**_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go_**

It was almost relaxing to walk up the stairs to his perch on the roof. She would never admit it to him, but it was her favorite too. It was a place where…she could be herself. Not a maid, not a leader-or tyrant-, but Misaki.

No matter how long it took for him to come back, she would wait. Just a year ago, that would have been the last thought in her mind. Yet now, it was the only thing she could process. They would always be there for each other, no matter what.

**_So excited I can barely even catch my breath  
WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead_**

He sat up, a bit startled at the sudden lurch forward. He realized he had fallen asleep, lost in his thoughts about his girlfriend. Usui smiled slightly, and he pushed himself up straighter so he could look back outside.

Looming in front of him was the huge city of London. It was splay of gold and brown, the specks of chocolate reminding him of Misaki. Keeping his stare outside, he let his thoughts drift towards her once more.

**_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams  
And I know your heart is with me_**

There was a part of him that was unsure at the moment. He wanted to put this all to rest, but it nagged at him. Even here, he earned second glances from the female population. He walked quietly, keeping his thoughts solely on the black-haired beauty he had left behind.

Once he finished up here, he would go back, and truly sweep her off her feet. When he had first fallen in love with her, he knew, at the second she felt the same, he would be complete. They had to focus on their happy endings. It was the start of their future.

**_So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow_**

Misaki slowly walked back down the steps, closing the door behind her. For a moment, she could have sworn that she heard him, and almost caught herself running back up to see him. Chiding herself, she walked out and after locking the main doors, made her way home.

Her life had always been about challenges, trying to prove that she was not like any other girl, but a woman that would stand up against everything that was stacked against her. After she met Usui, she wasn't sure anymore. Life was about winning, yet here she was, leaning into the man that had captured her heart.

When he came back, she would make sure she had found her dreams as well.

**_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go_**

He spotted the man waiting for him. He walked up to the cab, surprising the man with his fluent British English. During his free time, he had found it amusing to learn the lilt that set the elegant people apart from the Americans.

Watching outside, he passed the Big Ben. It wasn't as nice without her by his side, but he made sure to take a quick picture. If he was here, he might as well make her happy when he went back. He knew that this wasn't just a pleasure trip, but he was not going to let that stop him.

He was going to go back on his terms, after he was done with everything here. It was time to show the world just who Usui Takumi was.

**_It's time to show the world we've got something to say  
A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away  
I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday  
We'll never fade away_**

Slipping off her shoes, she called out to her mom and sister. She had seen her father a little bit aways, who was still not completely accepted, but she allowed him to come in. It had made Suzuna happy, and that was good enough for her.

Usui had done all this for her somehow. She moved into her own room, and made a 'flump' sound as she sat on her bed. She thought about it deeply. After he came into her life, the school listened to her, a prestigious high school had acknowledged her, and her father was back.

She would move past his being gone and get ready for her own trials. Whatever he was doing, she inwardly hope-though she'd never admit it-that he was alright.

**_So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow_**

Usui stifled a burst of laughter. He had earned plenty of a mixture of looks, from starry-eyes to raised eyebrows when he stood outside a MAID CAFÉ to take a couple pictures.

This was priceless. He clambered back into the cab, not saying a word to the chauffeur. This was all temporary, and only because he was still related to the rich family. In blood and nothing else.

He was going to leave them sooner or later and make a name for himself. Usui was sure that he would find himself here. Then he would go back to his life, erasing this part of it as if it never existed.

**_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me_**

Misaki bit her lip. After a break and eating dinner, which had turned into a complete farce…she was back to studying. Leaning back on her hands, she tilted her face to let the light hit it.

**Marriage huh? I wonder what had brought that on to my mom…? **Her thoughts were filled with images of her in a white dress and a man in a black tux. Her heart didn't agree. The veil was lifted by a pair of hands to reveal their owner, Usui. Her daydream burst and she rushed back to work with a red face.

He was NOT getting the best of her. There was no way she'd let him win. She was going to achieve her goals before him, so she could give him a smug look when he came back.

**_So I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow_**

He sighed when he made his way to the castle, which was sadly his place of stay for now. He always hated big empty places, which was definitely what this was.

Ignoring the whispers as he passed everyone, he found the entrance. He glanced at his phone's pictures as he waited. He stopped at the small church he had stopped at. Apparently it was a famous place, called St. Brides Church.

All it did was fill his head with cute little fantasies of Misaki in a beautiful dress and his by her side, vowing to forever protect her.

Snapping out of it when he heard footsteps, he pushed them all out. He was here on business. The dreams would have to wait, at least until this was over. He would go back to her his own person.

**_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go_**

It was a day later. She knew that there was an eight hour difference, so there was no point of calling him now. He would be asleep right now. Walking outside into the light, she leaned against the gate.

Contrary to her thoughts, he was awake, standing outside on a balcony. He took a deep breath to rid him of the previous day's events. It was two in the morning, but he wasn't tired in the slightest.

They both had their phones out. They both smiled at the wallpapers, each of the other. Whether by fate, or pure coincidence, they promised themselves the same thing.

Whatever happened, they were together. Whenever they were back together, they would follow the same path from there. Wherever they went, they would never part.

Even if they were a maid and a prince.

**_Wherever, wherever I go_**

**Jazz calling! Now, the last sentence was a direct reference to the fact that she's a maid, and he's from a rich family. I know that this was a bit far-fetched, but I could just see Misaki waiting for him like that. It just fit her for some reason.**

**Well, what do you think? Tell me all about it in a review :)**

**Hugs until next time!**


End file.
